The new cooper gang
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: When Carmelita and sly are taken his two kids and their own cooper gang and a few older faces must track down their mother and father and find out why they needed to sly and to what evil plan they have. as his kids follow slys clues ans stay behind them
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS ALSO IN HONOR OF MY GRANDFATHER HED BE 72 TODAY AND I NAMED BRIAN ALBERT AFTER MY UNCLE AND MY PAPPY ALSO MY OCS ARE MINE AND EVERYONE ELSE BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE SLY COOPER **

**OK this is my first sly cooper fic and i have a few grammar issues i just try my hardest with out all the programs so i myself can get better so if you have any questions or flames pm ok why make your selfs look like jerks bit i hope you like my fic and read and review.**

_Its been 18 years since sly had beaten Dr. d and faked losing his memory so after a while he acted as Carmelita fox's partner but he told her on a moon light night that he had faked to stay with her and he was still thief but she had a surprise of her own she was pregnant with sly's child and that she wanted to be with him instead of inter pool. _

_We open to a shadowy figure as it dashes from roof top to roof top till it lands on a roof top of a large mansion as it goes into a room. _

"Man that was to easy that chump had no chance" The boy laughed as he heard his door open to have a shadow of a female fox. "well Jr your his son alright but not as good i heard you a mile away." The young raccoon turned to his mother.

"Hey mom whats up" he said trying to sound not surprised. " the fox just sighed and rubbed her temples "Brian you know your father don't like you by your self why do you keep doing that" Brian rubbed his head.

"mom im sorry i just like putting that punk with all his money in his place. He treats everyone as if there toy to play with and i love just beating him and selling it for others." Brian proudly said

"Your 18 now my handsome son" As she kisses his check. "You need to decide what your going to do you have the skill but its up to you." carmalita said as she walked out of his room and to her room.

Brian sighed as he sat on his bed and began to look at the ceiling as another person walked into his room. "Hey dad what's up" Brian said as sly sat on a chair and cracked his knuckles.

"You need to be quieter you woke your mother up then she woke me up." Sly smiled as Brian just looked away. Sly got up and walked to the door "Brian just be a little better and your golden ok night" As sly turned the light off and pulled it shut.

Brian just sighed again then got cozy as he layed in his bed as he drifted off to sleep but soon awoken by a obnoxious alarm. Brian slammed his hand on it and sat up as he changed out of his dirty clothes and into fresh ones. Then made his way down stairs to the kitchen as his mother worked on breakfast and his sister may ate her meal.

"Hey bro you have a good night!" Brian just glared at his 16 year old sister. Carmelita the sat a plate of food in front of Brian. "so Brian any plans for tonight because me and your father are going out." Brian just shruged

"Mom i don't know" May just giggled "Brian is a loser brian is a loser" Till carmalite smacked her in thee back of the head. "your brother is not a loser Brian Albert cooper is a spiting image of his father" May just rolled her eyes.

"Mom stop ok i get it brian looks like dad and dad is the best looking guy on the planet" she went back to eating till a hand was placed on her head. "May your mother is saying thta becasue he is her baby boy. Like your my baby girl" Slay said as he kissed mays head and sat down.

"Well my raccoon is here" Carmalite said as she placed a plate in front of sly. Carmalite went back to the sink and got a clean cup and went to the frige and put ice and orange jucie in the cup and sat with her family.

"So where are we going honey?" Carmlite asked sly as he ate her food sly yawned. "Well carm maybe dinner and then out to a movie i mean the kids will be out as well right?" He asked and looked to both his kids.

" well im going out with my boyfriend daddy" May said with a smiled and sly gave a scowl "Please stop calling that dirtbag that" The brian laughed a litte before pickeing his plate up and heading for the sink.

"And brian any plans for you" Brian stop and thought "Well i m going out with tony and silver for a bit" Sly smiled and then went back to eating as brian left the room to get ready. "You know what hes doing right sly"

"I know but what can i do hes like me at that age." Carmalite just began to think then got then kissed sly "Well if he becomes a thife as well i hope he mets his own fox as i did" Sly joked and kissed carmalite back.

Brian was heading for his room as his phone was going off so he rushed into his room and checked the caller id. "Who is this?" Brian picked it up and then it went dead. Brian then put his phone down and got dressed in outfit quite like his fathers back in the day.

"Man i do this outfit good haha" He laughed the mad his way down the stairs to see his sister waiting for him. "Ah may what are you doing?" May was dressed in tight jeans that showerd off her curves and a a tank top with a jacket and she looked quite like her mother.

"Well dad said if i have to go out then it has to be with you" Brian sighed then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside and to the garage and into slys old 76 chevy van. "Well dad said huh i guess him and mom want the house empty man aint they to old for that"

"Well maybe i can have that brother i alwasy wanted" May said with a smiled. "Ya well maybe we can trade you in on one then may" As they pulled out and went to pick tony and silver up.

" You say nothing and be quite got that may" May just rolled her eyes and watched as the cars went by as they pulled into the parking lot may jumped out and yawned. "I got it brain now where are we? Brian grabbed her hand and puller her into the mall then to the food court.

Silver and tony were eating pizza silver was tonys older brother figure as tony him self was an older brother. silver was a silver wolf as it was a simple name tony was a black and white malamute and tony had just turned 17 and silver was 19.

As Brian and May walked up tony seen may and got really red as he was in love with her but she didnt even like him. silver then looked at what tony was looking at and shook his head then got up to met brian half way.

"YO BRIAN!" As brian and him did a high five may just seemed to walk up to tony. "Hey tony what are you doing" Tony jumped up then made a lie up.

"I was doing nothing why do you ask" May just shrugged then walked back to her brothers side. Tony sighed as he walked over with them.

Back with sly and carmalite they were all dressed up as they danced in there room for the fun a van pulls up in front the house as three large men with guns sneak in.

"So my beauty will i get lucky with no kids" Sly joked as he spun carmalita around "I Dont know you think you can handle it you are 40" She joked as well as he pulled her close. "You think i can't do it anymore well well have to see" As he was about to kiss her a large explotion came from the front door.

"WHAT THE? CARM GET OUT OF HERE OK I DON'T TRUST WHO OR WHAT COULD HAVE MADE THAT!" As sly ran out the door and down the stairs as three thugs stood with ther weapons sly with his cane got ready ti fight

**WELL THATS IT PEOPLE I HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ACTION PACKED **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the new sly cooper chapter.**

_Sly heard a loud explosion and rushed down to the front door as three thugs came out of the hole in the wall all with large guns._

"Well ring taill i presume" The middle thug said as he charged at sly but he quickley jumped and kicked him in the head as the other two did as well and sly dodge dto the left and tripped them with his cane.

"Wow boys thats it man you suck" Till another man walked in he was in a black cape and a army uniform as he looked like a brown tiger. "Hello cooper i guess i should ask you right now" Sly stopped and looked at him.

"WHO ARE YOU WHY DO THIS TO MY HOME!" Sly yelled as he dashed right for him till he heard a scream. He stop and looked up to the second floor as Carmelita had her shock pistol.

"CARM!" Sly yelled as she took her shot and hit her target as another jumped over her target and knocked her gun out of her hand then pinned her to the wall as another hit sly in the back of the head as he hit the ground.

"SLY NO!" As they gagged Carmelita and pulls her away. as sly gets up he looks around his destroyed house. "CARMELITA" Sly yelled as he looked around and stood up then a man walked in.

"Well sly seems that we have something you want" Sly turned around to see a different man he was a wolf with a red eye and a eye patch. "WHERE IS SHE!" Sly barked as he snapped his fingers and three guards brought in a TV that showed Carmelita in a prison as she sat in her dress and looking as she gave a good fight.

"now you will get ready we leave for Paris i want you to come and help us find a special object" As he turned to leave sly sitting on the ground as he got up and put his hand into his pocket and wrote some thing down.

"Hey you stop no notes" Sly stopped to see another guard watching him as sly smiled. "No you see i wanted to test this pen look see" As sly showed him a black piece of paper. The guard then pointed outside as sly dropped the paper.

As sly walked outside a large airship opened a door as sly was made to enter the air ship as it lifted off and flew towards Paris.

Back at the mall silver and tony were eating their pizza and Brian and may were eating as well. "So guys want to head to my house and we can watch some tv" Brian asked as the other just shruged and got up and walked with Brian till he noticed his sister looking at her phone.

"Hey sis you ok?" May sighed as she put her phone in her pocket. "Nothing bri my boyfrined never came he was going to pick me up but" Brian held her as she began to cry. "Sis its ok hes an asshole! so listen you want to go on a little mission with me and the gang?" May smiled as she held her brother.

"Ok bro but lets head home i want to burn all his pictures of us ok" Brian smiled and walked her out to the van as she sat next to tony as he got really red. Slilver notcied and laughed a little to himself as brian drove the van home.

"So brian you want to do a job tonight" Silver asked brian as he began to think. "Maybe but my mom chught me last night so maybe but i don't know" Brian stated as he looked to the road then see the smoke.

Brian seen the front gate busted in and the hole in the house as he hit the brakes. "MOM DAD!" he busted out the door and ran up the path to the front door the ran in the house. "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" As brian ran though the house may was still outside with the others as they looked to the house and stood there.

"Oh my god!" Tony said as he walked up the path and looked at the ruins of the mansion.

Brian was looking though the house as he dashed into his mom and dads roomn to find his fathers wallet then his mother purse the he did a mad dashs for the pther part of the house till something trippied him as he hit the ground.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?" As brian looked to see what he tripped on it was his mothers shock pistol. "Mom's gun?" Brian picked it up and examined it as he sighed "I was to late to do anything if only i stayed home."

Brian felt like crying his mom and dad may have needed his help and he wasn't there. Brian got up and walked back down with the others as he carried his mothers shock pistol and sat on the chair near the wall as tony seen a piece of paper in the courner like trash.

"Hey bri is that garbage becasue i dont understand how its there" Tony walked over and picked it up and looked at it as he opened it "Hm well hey brian you said once your dad used invisable ink on stuff to write secret messages?" Tony asked as he looked the piece of paper over.

"Ya i think the way to check was to use water because my uncle bently made it so hold on" As brian took the piece of paper and walked into the kitchen and used the sink to get small drops onto the paper as a message was coming though the fagile paper that read this.

*Note*

_"Kids i don't have time to explan so go into my study and find the book that says way of the thief and pull it out that will lead you to my secret vault with the one thing that will help you the Thievius Raccoonus so use all thats down there and stay safe till i get home with your mother. _

_Love your father_

_*End of note*_

Brian looked up and dashed up the stairs and though the halls till he came to the study as he found the book and pulled it out as the book case that it was on moved over to uncover a large door.

Brian walked up to the door and opend it as the other followed him closely as brian walked down an staircase to the bottom of the house as he looked around and seen a high tech computer and other high tech machines.

"Wow dad's HQ" Brian had never really seen his dad's HQ as he heard the others come behind them as they to were aww strcked from the HQ. "WOW bri is this dads HQ?" may asked

Brian walke dover to a picture of his father and mother with both him and his sister. "This was the trip to paris" Brian was almost in tears as he put the picture down as he waked over to a large vault as he put his hand on it and could feel lt wa smade of some tough stuff.

"Hey brian look its a eye safe use your eye" May yelled as tony and silver sat down on the closet chairs and watch brian test the safe. "Ok safe lets see" As brian put his eye to the device as it scaned his eye and the the tumblerd moved as the door opened and there amoung the gold and gems and other objects were two canes and the Thievius Raccoonus.

**OK WELL THATS IT FOR NOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
